Seasons
by Puniyo
Summary: Champions are supposed to train for life, they say, and it really did seem to be like this. It's also been two years since we started dating, so him leaving in and out were a bit bothersome.  Specialshipping, one-shot.


"_Did you get it yet?_"

The bright light of the unknown device flashed towards me, and I flashed a smile back. It's been a month since Red has left for another one of his journeys as the legendary Kanto champion. Champions are supposed to train for life, they say, and it really did seem to be like this. It's also been two years since we started dating, so him leaving in and out were a bit bothersome. But this I understood; Red very much loved travelling, and this was something I ended up supporting on him by default. As he set out on his journeys, I stayed alone in my home in the Viridian Forest. I was jumped back as the device in my hand beeped one more time. I scrambled for the middle button.

"_Don't tell me you don't know how to use it..._"

I looked at the message and gave a guilty smile back. I never understood devices, and Red had sent me some sort of communication device that I'm supposed to use to keep each other in contact. I reluctantly looked at it one more time. "It has lots of buttons," I thought. I decided to press the middle button again, and a white box appeared on the screen. It flashed a small message at the top of the box: _Enter Message._ "Ah, so this is where I type a message, huh." I began to start pressing buttons that had letters on them. I paused for a bit to think of what to say, and pressed some more. The feeling of success rushed into me as I pressed the last button, but this was suddenly turned down as the message that I thought I entered was not close to what I was expecting it to say. "Sorry Red, I don't think I'll be able to use this..." I sighed heavily. The device beeped again, and I pressed the middle button again.

"_I guess you don't know how to use it, huh._"

I smiled at it. "Yeah, I don't," I said. It beeped again.

"_You're just too clumsy._"

My face turned to a shade of red as I pouted at the message. No, I'm not clumsy, I just don't know what this thing is. I'm sure it's not my fault. Slightly frustrated, I put the device down on the table. Before I turned around to head somewhere else, the device beeped again, and I gave it a scoff before pressing the button.

"_I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye Yellow._" I walked away with a smile on my face.

The sun enveloped the forest with its warmth. Trees rustled as the yearly warm breeze approached by. It was summer, and it's been three months since Red had left for his journey, and I sat outside my porch drinking lemonade made from a recipe by my uncle. The device sat next to me, and it gave off its usual beep. I took a small gulp of my drink, and grabbed the device.

"_There's a beach where I'm at, and there's lots of fishes I've never seen before._"

I blinked as I took another sip of my cup. "Oh, that's so cool." I said as I took a gulp. It wasn't long until after it beeped again.

"_Whoa, there's lots of ladies here..._"

"Wha-" I said as my eyebrows furrowed down. I angrily scrolled down the message.

"_... And their boyfriends._"

I gave it a scornful look before I turned my head away at the device. He's starting to become ridiculous, I thought. I continued to finish my drink, as it beeped one last time.

"_I wish you were here with me._" I stared at the message, and gave it a sad smile. I missed him, and I know in my heart that he does too.

Leaves fell as the wind started to pick up. It was fall, and it had been six months since Red had left, and I was out in the afternoon, sweeping the front yard. I kept the device with me wherever I go, and there was never a time I didn't have it with me. I always waited for it to ring its usual beep, and soon afterwards it did.

"_It's really windy here, I can assure you it's not as windy as it is over there! The leaves are nice, and trees here are different looking than the forest. I'm sure you'd like it here._"

I entered into a train of thought about the imagery he sent me, and was interrupted as it beeped again.

"_I wish you were here with me._" I smiled.

The winds began to grow cold and harsh, and soft snow fell upon my window pane. It was winter, and it had been nine months since Red left for his journey. I sat next to window watching it fall, as the beeping I ever so waited that day rang me awake. I scrambled for it on my pocket.

"_It's snowing here, and the usual puddles in the path turned into ice! A man told me to lightly glide on it to pass, and I did. It's really fun._"

I looked at the message and put the device down to a nearby table. I stared at it and waited for another message. It beeped.

"_I wish you were here with me._" I smiled.

Rainy season soon came afterwards before spring. Harsh rains splattered and thunder roared with it. I was very much scared of loud thunder; not during the day, but mostly during the night. I huddled in my bed, covering the blankets over my head. My Pokemon laid next to me asleep, and as much as I was scared, I didn't have the heart to wake them all up. I hugged the device to my chest, hoping it'd give me comfort. It was late, very late, and it was useless to also hope for it to beep. My bit of hope was soon answered as it beeped. I jumped and gave out a small shriek. To my surprise, it really did beep, and I hurriedly read the message.

"_It's the first week of rainy season there, and I know you can't sleep. Although it's not raining here, I can't sleep either. Don't worry, I'm here._"

The feeling of fright left me completely as I read the message again and again. I held it tightly to me. It beeped again, like the usual.

"_I wish you were here with me._" I smiled as I slowly gave myself to the sleep I longed for.

Flowers bloomed and trees were once again alive in green. It was spring again, and it had been a year since Red for his journey. The device looked old and very familiar to me as I ran my fingers through the scratches and marks it had received over the year. Red had left me lonely for a year, but I had never held a speck of grudge against him for that, as his messages kept me busy from missing him. Through the year, it felt like he was there with me, but it still wasn't the same. All the feelings of longing exploded inside me as I finally came to realize that he really wasn't. Tears fell down on my cheek, and onto the device. Just at it fell, it beeped.

"_The trees here are so beautiful where I'm at. This I'm sure the kind of trees you'd love. It's kind of nostalgic._"

I broke down into sobs as I read the message. I held it tightly in my hands as I grew frustrated of longing. I missed him. I missed him very much. Nothing could be as beautiful as being with him, I thought, not even beautiful fishes, young ladies, soft snow, tender raindrops and blooming trees. Tears began to blur my glance of the device as I waited for his usual ending message. I waited, and I waited. It never came, and I assumed there was something wrong. Eventually, it beeped.

"_I can't wish you're here with me anymore._"

My heart pounded so hard, as if I felt it was going to rip out of my chest. Tears formed in my eyes, but it never dropped. I swallowed, and I scrolled down the message to read more. I fell on my knees as I couldn't hold the tears any longer. I put the device down as I put my hands to my face, as I cried a mixture of laughter and sadness.

"_Because, I'm finally here with you again._"


End file.
